Taboo?
by meong.nbuyung
Summary: Disaat semua teman-teman ku menyukai lawan jenisnya kenapa aku menyukai sesama ku? Aku tahu ini salah tetapi aku sangat mencintainya/ Haruno Sakura seorang gadis SMA biasa tetapi mengalami kisah yang tidak biasa/Warning inside/Not bashing chara


Ketika semua orang berambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik aku hanya ingin menjadi lebih baik bukan yang terbaik

Disaat orang lain mempunyai orang yang mereka percayai aku lebih sibuk berfikir mana orang yang pantas ku dekati

Disaat orang lain menyukai hal-hal yang menurut mereka menunjukan suatu tolak ukur untuk dikatakan dewasa aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan aku mainkan besok

Dan ketika kebanyakan orang mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya kenapa aku malah menyukai sesamaku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Taboo?**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura slight Haruno Sakura x Hyuuga Hinata and many pair

Warning: AU, OOC, a little bit Yuri, and Miss Typo

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**hapter 1

**Normal POV**

Senja telah datang, langit yang semulanya terang perlahan meredup, sang surya yang tadinya angkuh menyinari bumi sudah digantikan oleh sang bulan, namun tampaknya tak mengganggu keasyikan seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah memperhatikan laptopnya sambil sesekali mengecek handphonenya.

Sembari menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung tiba gadis merah muda yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu segera menghubungi orang yang sedaritadi dia tunggu, belum selesai mengetikan nomer yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender sambil terengah-engah, sungguh kentara jika ia sebelumnya mencapai kelas dimana Sakura berada dengan berlari.

"Sa sa sakura chan, kau sudah menunggu lama?"Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sangat menyesal karena telah membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama, salahkan saja rapat OSIS yang diketuai oleh kakaknya itu hingga dia harus pulang belakangan dan membuat kekasih tercintanya ini menunggu hingga petang menjelang.

Jika ada yang merasa aneh dengan sepasang kekasih ini tentu saja itu beralasan, karena mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, ya mereka memang pasangan yuri, bukan trauma atau kejadian yang tidak mengenakan dimasa lalu penyebabnya, bukan karena mereka membenci orang yang berjenis kelamin berbeda dengan mereka, tapi hati merekalah yang memilih, karena mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Dan tentu saja tidak ada orang yang mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali mereka berdua tentunya.

Tanpa membuang waktu mereka segera bergegas pulang mengingat hari sudah semakin larut, sebelum Hinata pulang dengan Sakura dia sudah meminta izin pada kakaknya karena dia akan pulang bersama Sakura hari ini.

Sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, Sakura melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji disekelilingnya, benar-benar romantis dan indah pekik innernya, begitu pula yang dipikirkan gadis yang berada disampingnya, dengan penuh semangat ia menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Sakura.

"Hinata hime besok ada rapat OSIS lagi? Atau ada kegiatan lain? Besok aku ada kegiatan di club musik, kau ingin langsung pulang?" Hinata yang mendengarkan penuturan kekasihnya itu langsung mengingat jadwal apa yang akan ia dapatkan untuk besok, merasa ada jadwal di club ikebana Hinata pun menggeleng.

"A aku ada club u un untuk besok hime, ku kurasa kita a akan pu pulang bersama besok, club mu a akan selesai ja jam berapa?"

"Aa, karena mulainya pulang sekolah mungkin akan selesai sekitar pukul 6 atau setengah 7." Hinata langsung tersenyum getir " Sa sakura hime, ke kegiatan ku akan mulai pu pukul 5 tidak apa kau menunggu lagi?" Hinata yang tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya menunggu kegiatannya hanya menunduk lesu, bukannya tidak suka diperhatikan namun Hinata tidak enak pada kekasihnya yang sudah setia menunggui kegiatannya selama 4 hari berturut-turut, biarpun dia termasuk manja pada kekasihnya tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura terlalu banyak.

"No problem honey, cuma menunggu sekitar satu sampai satu setengah jam tidak akan membuatku mati kok, lagi pula Tou san, Kaa san, dan Saso nii biasanya selalu pulang telat." Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Arigatou ne, Sakura hime." Hinata tersenyum lebar, tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dihalte bus dan segera menaiki bus dan mencari tempat duduk, beruntung untuk mereka karena bus yang mereka tumpangi tidak terlalu penuh sehingga tidak perlu berdesakan tentu saja.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura dan mulai tertidur, melihat wajah imut kekasihnya Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, merasa lelah sekaligus mengantuk Sakura pun ikut menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Hinata dan mengistirahatkan sejenak dirinya.

Sesampainya di halte pemberhentian pertama Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk naik bus selanjutnya namun Hinata yang merasa kalau Sakura harusnya tidak menaiki bus selanjutnya hanya memandang Sakura sambil menghentikan langkahnya "Sa sa sakura hime bukannya kau tidak perlu menaiki bus selanjutnya? Pu pulanglah sudah larut hime, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Hinata benar-benar merasa tidak enak kali ini, dia merasa sudah sangat merepotkan Sakura karena sudah sering membuat Sakura menunggu disekolah, mengantarnya pulang dan yang paling parah membuatnya sering pulang larut.

"Ne, Hinata hime benar tidak mau aku antarkan sampai rumah?" Sakura memandang kekasihnya ragu "Ti tidak apa kok hime, ka kalau kau mengantarku pulang kau harus berbalik lagi, lagipula hanya selisih satu halte kok, ja jangan khawatir hime." Gadis musim semi itu terlihat ragu, sebenarnya dia ingin mengantarkan Hinata pulang sampai kerumahnya tapi hari semakin gelap dan jika dia ingin mengantar Hinata pulang berarti dia harus melewati rumahnya dan berbalik arah lagi untuk pulang kerumah, melihat kekasihnya ragu, Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura "Ja jangan khawatir hime, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Walau sebenarnya berat meninggalkan kekasihnya pulang sendiri akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan segera berbalik arah dan tentu saja tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh bis yang akan menuju halte selanjutnya.

**Sakura POV**

Aah hari semakin gelap, mungkin orang tua dan kakak laki-laki ku sudah pulang kerumah, aigoo hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Oya besok aku akan membuatkan Hinata chan bekal ah, sekalian saja buat cemilan, mengingat besok kami akan disekolah sampai petang, hihihi aku akan buat sushi atau bento yang lucu ya? Kurasa bento lebih baik.

**Normal POV**

Sakura menuju mini market yang terdekat, sesampainya dimini market Sakura segera mencari beberapa bahan yang kira-kira tidak ada dikulkasnya dan bahan penunjang untuk membuat bento, segera saja Sakura memilih-milih bahan dan melihat beberapa buah-buahan yang cocok untuk dimakan besok, bersama sang kekasih tercinta tentunya.

Kegiatan berbelanja Sakura berlangsung menyenangkan dan lancar sampai ada seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura hingga mereka berdua terjatuh dan bahan makanan yang Sakura pegang dan belum sempat ia masukan dalam troli pun jatuh ke lantai mini market itu.

Pemuda yang menabrak Sakura terpana melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat cantik dan manis, namun ia masih bisa menutupi rona wajahnya dengan topeng stoic yang ia miliki, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu segera membantu Sakura berdiri dan memunguti belanjaan sang gadis yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hn, kau tak apa?" Tanya pemuda itu singkat padat dan jelas "Ya arigatou." Ucap Sakura dan segera berlalu meninggalkan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke terpaku dan cukup terkejut, bukannya dia narsis atau semacamnya biasanya jika ada gadis yang berdekatan dengannya, pasti gadis itu akan berteriak kegirangan atau minimal wajahnya merona, namun gadis ini berbeda ia tidak terkejut, malu bahkan tidak merona sama sekali melihat pemuda berambut emo yang menabraknya tadi.

"Hn, menarik." Sasuke tersenyum sambil membawa barangnya ke kasir dan berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Sesampainya dikasir sepertinya harapan pemuda pantat ayam ini dikabulkan. Sakura yang tengah mengantri tepat berada di depannya, Sasuke yang tidak mau membuang kesempatan pun segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Hai kita bertemu lagi nona."

"Kau siapa?" sakura yang memang tidak memperhatikan wajah Sasuke saat pemuda itu menabraknya hanya memasang muka innocent saat pemuda tampan itu menyapanya.

"Aa, kau lupa? Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak mu saat didalam."

"Oh, begitu." Sakura menjawab singkat.

Sasuke sweat drop mendengar jawaban Sakura, biarpun Sasuke termasuk orang yang dingin dan terkadang sangat anti social, dia tidak menyangka kalau ada gadis yang bisa dingin terhadap lelaki tampan macam dirinya. Merasa kalau Sakura adalah gadis yang menarik Uchiha bungsu itu menurunkan ego Uchihanya dan mulai mengajak Sakura mengobrol kembali.

"Sendiri?" Sasuke mulai mengajak Sakura mengobrol.

"Hn" Sasuke sweat drop kembali, bagaimana bisa trademarknya diambil begitu saja oleh gadis disampingnya ini.

"Hn, nama mu siapa?" Sasuke kembali stay cool dan memandang kembali kearah gadis musim semi yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

Jujur saja Sakura yang merasa kalau Sasuke adalah pemuda yang menyebalkan, tentu saja siapa sih yang tidak sebal kalau tiba-tiba diajak berkenalan, apalagi langsung sok akrab biar pun wajahnya tampan tapi kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan.

'Dasar orang tidak jelas' inner Sakura berteriak di kepalanya, tapi demi menjaga kesopanan dia hanya menjawab seperlunya pertanyaan Sasuke. Merasa orang yang mengajaknya mengobrol menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan pemuda aneh bin menyebalkan itu sendirian, mumpung belanjaannya sudah dibayar dan tinggal dibawa pulang tentu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, dan sampai jumpa." Sakura menjawab tanpa beban meninggalkan Sasuke yang terkejut sambil menenteng belanjaan nya dan segera meninggalkan mini market itu dan segera pulang kerumahnya. Sasuke hanya melihat sihat siluet gadis musim semi yang telat menghilang diatara ribuan manusia yang berlalu lalang dan segera membayar belanjaanya "Gadis yang menarik." Guman Sasuke, lalu dia segera masuk ke mobil dimana anikinya sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

Uchiha Itachi yang telah bosan menunggu adiknya berbelanja mulai merogoh kantong kemejanya dan akan menelpon ototounya, belum sempat mendial nomor ototounya itu, Sasuke sudah muncul dengan santai sambil membawa beberapa cemilan dan minuman kaleng.

"Hey Sasu chan apa yang kau lakukan didalam?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"….."

"Hey Sasu chan."

"…."

" Sasu,"

"Cantik." Jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba, Itachi merasa kalau tingkah adiknya menjadi aneh saat keluar dari mini market barusan.

"Eeer.. Sasuke aku tahu kalo aku tampan tapi kau tidak usah.."

"Berisik aniki, bukan kau yang cantik tapi gadis yang aku temui barusan yang cantik." Itachi terperangah, baru kali ini adiknya berbicara panjang dan memuji orang lain apalagi seorang gadis, sangat tidak dirinya.

"Ne kau bertemu gadis cantik huh?" Tanya Itachi kepo, sebenarnya dia heran juga adiknya bisa meleleh dihadapan seorang gadis, pastinya gadis itu sangat istimewa pikir Itachi, dan diapun segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju Uchiha mansion.

Diperjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha, Sasuke yang masih memikirkan Sakura hanya bisa berharap sekali lagi agar bisa dipertemukan dengan gadis merah muda yang super unik dan menarik dimatanya, aah tampaknya pangeran Uchiha kita sedang jatuh cinta ne?

**Sementara itu dikediaman Haruno**

"Tadaima" Sakura segera menaruh sepatu ditempatnya dan menuju dapur untuk menaruh belanjaannya, sesampainya didapur Sakura hanya melihat Haruno Sasori dan sepupunya Sabaku bersaudara tengah bercengkrama didapur seperti biasanya jika mereka sedang berkumpul.

"Eh okaeri Saki." Sasori melihat isi belanjaan Sakura dan protes karena tidak dibelikan cemilan, sedangkan para Sabaku bersaudara hanya tertawa geli melihat saudara sepupu mereka yang paling tua itu namun tentu saja terkadang sifatnya sama seperti wajahnya, kekanakan.

Sementara Sasori mengatur belanjaan, Sakura mengobrol dengan saudara sepupunya tersebut " Ne, Temari nee, tumben kemari?"

"Iya Saki, kami akan pindah ke Konoha, dan Gaara chan juga akan pindah kesekolahmu besok."

"Benar Gaara? Wah asik deh, berarti Nee chan dan Nii chan akan satu universitas dengan Saso no baka itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya dan tentu saja mendapat hadiah death glare dari sang Nii chan yang tercinta.

"Oya Nii chan Otou san dan Okaa chan kemana? Kok tidak terlihat dari tadi?" Sakura yang mulai menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya belum pulang merasa aneh, tidak biasanya orang tua mereka belum pulang apalagi sudah selarut ini.

"Oh, Tou san dan Kaa chan sedang di Suna Saki, kalau tidak lusa mungkin tiga hari lagi mereka akan pulang." Jawab Sasori, Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menoleh pada saudara sepupunya.

"Benar, hihihihi oya apa kau lapar Saki? Tadi Nee chan sudah membuatkan kari ayo makan bersama."

"MAKAAAN!" Kankuro dan Sasori berteriak kegirangan karena memang perut mereka sudah sangat lapar dan cacing-cacing yang ada diperut mereka tampak sudah menggelar konser karena belum diisi semenjak tadi siang, sedangkan Gaara, Sakura, dan Temari hanya bisa sweat drop melihat kelakuan kakak sulung mereka.

Selesai makan dan membersihkan meja makan yang berantakan, Sakura pamit karena ingin membersihkan diri dan mempersiapkan pelajaran untuk besok, selesai belajar tidak lupa dia segera mengirimkan e-mail pada kekasih tercintanya Hinata yang sedang berada di mansion Hyuuga.

**Dikediaman Hyuuga**

DRRT… DRRT…DRRRT

Ponsel Hinata bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya Hinata tersenyum manis dan segera membalas pesan dari kekasihnya yang berada diseberang sana lalu beristirahat dan bermimpi pastinya besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan disekolah.

Tentu saja karena besok akan menjadi hari yang memulai sejarah baru dikehidupan mereka.

**To Be Continue**

**A**uthor **N**ote: Hai hai saya newbie disini, hehe selama ini saya lebih sering jadi silent reader dan baru berani publish fic sekarang.

Mohon bimbingannya dari para author-author lainnya, dan juga dari para readers sekalian, karena fic ini benar-benar masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

Untuk pairing disini tentu saja akhir alias endingnya pasti Sasusaku, yang Hinasaku itu cuma slight lho~

Dan saya tidak bermaksud membashing chara manapun.

Untuk kritik dan saran kalau yang punya ID ayo monggo di PM aja

Untuk flame, lebih baik tidak ditinggalkan dikotak review bagi yang punya ID.

Well sankyuu for reading readers sama

Mind to RnR?


End file.
